Mutual Emotions
by TheMadShipper
Summary: Berlin did not like Romano. Romano did not like Berlin. Or Germany. Or Prussia. So when Italy announced his older brother was coming over for dinner there was a bit of groaning from Prussia and Berlin. Slight RomanoxOC if you want to see it that way. Gerita fluffiness as well. T for language


Berlin did not like Romano. Romano did not like Berlin. Or Germany. Or Prussia. So when Italy announced his older brother was coming over for dinner there was a bit of groaning from Prussia and Berlin.

Berlin sat at the kitchen island, peeling potatoes and letting the skins fall into the garbage can in between her legs. She was chatting with her oldest brother. "So, bruder, how many death threats are going to be exchanged tonight, do you think?" she asked Prussia jokingly.

"An awesome amount I assume," Prussia replied. "Not as awesome as I am, though," he added cockily.

Berlin finished peeling the potatoes and asked her brother if he could get her a cutting board. Nodding, Prussia complied by grabbing one from a cabinet and flinging it in his little sister's direction like a disk. The youngest German snapped her hand out and snatched the cutting board out of the air as it flew past her.

Once she finished slicing potatoes, Berlin turned on the electric skillet. She put a scoop of butter in the bottom and piled the potato slices in the skillet. Wiping her hands on a small towel, she got out a package of sausages and began to cut them into thin slices.

Prussia had left the kitchen to watch television in the den. Berlin continually shoved Italy's cat off the counter as she cut sausages. Finally she screamed out in frustration. "ITALY, COME GET YOUR STUPID CAT! HE KEEPS TRYING TO EAT MY WURST!" Prussia snickered from the living room, commenting on how he didn't think she had one. "Be quiet, dweeb," she snapped, blushing at his meaning.

Berlin sighed and handed Italy's cat to Germany, who said the smaller man had asked him to come get it. "How do you tolerate his perkiness, West?" she asked her brother. The older blonde just shrugged, cat curled up in his arms. Berlin flipped her long, bright blonde hair out of her face and raised an eyebrow. "You got a crush on his little Italian ass, bruder?"

Germany's face sported at bright red blush. "N-Nien, he is just nice! That is all," he stuttered.

"Your face says otherwise," Berlin giggle evilly.

The doorbell rang and Germany hurried off to answer the door, grumbling something about how Russia must feel around his sisters. Berlin giggled again. She finished up the sausages and put them in the skillet with the half cooked potatoes. Sausage cooked so much faster than the pale vegetable.

Berlin had just finished cleaning up her mess when an unwanted Italian made his way into the kitchen. Romano looked at the skillet with disappointment. The blonde woman caught the look on his face. "Well, what did you expect, we're German," the city snapped.

"You could have made something other than fucking potatoes! I know you knew I was coming over," the Italian retorted.

"I don't like you, so I'm not going to make food you like. But your bruder makes us keep tomatoes in the fridge so you can eat those if you don't want this."

"You say that, yet I still like you better than your shit face brothers." Romano thought.

"Well I'm sorry I- Wait what?" Berlin asked, confused.

'Shit, shit, shit, I said that out loud!?' Romano thought. "Nothing!" he yelped, beginning to turn red.

"Did you just say you… like me?"

"N-No, dammit!"

Berlin looked at Romano, slightly disgusted. "You did," she said flatly. She turned away from him to check on the food, deemed it done and turned off the skillet.

"I just said you're better than your brothers, okay? Damn," Romano mumbled, face the same shade of red as Prussia's eyes.

Berlin rolled her eyes and called out to the rest of the house that they could come get their food. Prussia shot out of the den, piled his plate with fried potatoes and sausage, and he hurried back into the den to continue watching television. Berlin got a plate for herself and one for Romano. She put some food on both plates and held one out to the Italian. He took it grudgingly and began to eat. After a few minutes he asked where their brothers were.

"I'll go find them," Berlin huffed and went off to do as she said. Muttering under her breath, she made her way upstairs. Her eyes widened as she poked her head inside Germany's room. She quietly pulled her phone out of her pocket and, making sure flash was off, took a picture of what she saw. She silently left the room and sent the photo to Hungary.

Berlin bounced back into the kitchen squealing. She grabbed Romano's hands and spun him around. "I knew West liked him! I knew it!" she giggled.

"What the hell was that?!" the Italian man yelled.

"Ja, what was that, Ber?" Prussia snickered from the doorway.

Berlin waved Prussia over and showed the two men the picture of their brothers. Italy was in Germany's lap, pressed up against the larger man with his arms around his neck. Germany had one arm wrapped around Italy, the other up his shirt. The two were locked in a deep kiss.

Prussia snickered. Romano flipped out. He turned to make his way towards Germany's room and shouted in anger. "I will kill that potato bastard!" With that he ran up the stairs.

Berlin gave chase. Romano turned the doorknob to Germany's room and began to open the door when the blonde woman, who was amazingly strong for her small size, tackled him into the room.

Italy and Germany snapped their head towards the door. Their siblings were arguing and wrestling on the floor. Italy moved himself out of Germany's lap awkwardly and the large blonde scrambled to the opposite edge of the bed.

Berlin got herself away from Romano and stood up. "Dinner's on the counter if you two want any," she said to the two men on the bed as Romano pulled her back to the floor and took off.

Berlin soot back up, winked at her brother, nodded to Italy, and took off after Romano, screaming obscenities at him.


End file.
